Nyah?
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: I actually don't have an actual title for this... but the summary is: Break pulls Gil out of the house, leaving Oz and Alice alone. Add a twin into the mix and with Oz in a teasung mood,you get interesting reactions from poor Alice.


**Disclaimer: D: They never accept my requests to own Pandora Hearts just because I'm not willing to "buy" it from them. Pfft. People these days... **

**xD I don't know why, but Alice x Oz seems to be something I can easily write. It's saddening. I can't make any amazing GilxAlice or OzxGil fics D: (yes, I'm odd and ship all 3.) Actually, not that I think about it... I ship AnyonexAnyone**

* * *

"Anyways, if what we're thinking is correct then Pandora is going to attempt to get to the Will of Abyss through Miss Alice. They've been working on some sort of dimension transporter, you know...it's still a prototype but they figure if Miss Alice is the guinea pig then not much is lost, neh?" Break finished. He'd been going on about a frog looking for a friend until Alice had fallen asleep, then he'd switched topics onto the real task at hand. With the Baskervilles gaining the advantage at such a fast pace, Pandora was forced to take a couple extra risks. Another Sabrié just wasn't in the question.

Oz stared at the body sleeping on him, something between anger and thoughtfulness crossing his features. He was angry at the thought of using her like that, but...he didn't want to see another entire town disappear, if not a whole a country. And, from what she had told him, her and her twin were starting to get along...sort of. They weren't on a bunny eat bunny basis anymore, but not quite friends either. He didn't like the fact she wasn't awake to make the decision herself, either, but Break had made it quite clear that she was to know nothing of it until the time came.

Gilbert on the other hand, looked completely into the idea, though a little troubled by the thought of using another being like that. If it was going to help his master, of course he'd be into it. The stupid rabbit wasn't doing anything useful at the moment, either, so she might as well go ahead and talk to what little family she has. She was a lot like him, that rabbit...or was. He managed to remember most of the things he'd forgotten, but she has to go look for them. Maybe her twin remembered everything, and he could use that to his advantage? _Gah. Now I'm thinking like Break._

Break did indeed have those kinds of thoughts going on in his head. If the Will of Abyss remembered everything, then he'd be able to see her once more and question her. With Oz at his side, he was certain that the girl would comply, and if Alice was there, well, things would surely become interesting. She might decide to reveal some subtle information while taunting her twin. He grinned widely, hiding his inner thoughts, "Well then, Gilbert, would you see me to the cupboard?"

"Eh!? The cupboard!?"

"Yes, or under the bed...whichever you prefer!"

"WHY DON'T USE THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!?"

"Gilbert is so uninteresting~" Break replied, getting up.

"...just get out..."

"Tsk tsk, Gilbert! You should show me to the door!"

"YOU JUST SAID THE CUPBOARD!!"

"You told me to go to the door..." Break put on a confused look, looking at Gil like a five year old who couldn't follow an adult's conversation. "Besides, I need you to come with me for a bit. You know...there _are_ important things we need to talk about, eh?"

Gilbert looked at Oz for a moment, silently asking if it was alright. He nodded, allowing the servant to go with Break. With that, the two left, leaving Oz with the miraculously still sleeping girl. He was tempted to poke her and wake her up so they could go after Gil and Break, but he didn't imagine she'd be up to the task. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

He shifted slightly a few minutes later, getting into a more comfortable position, but that caused the girl to stir slightly and he moved back into his original position. He'd just have to put up with the numbing.

"Alice...Aaaaliiice....." he attempted to wake her up slowly by calling her name, but she was unresponsive. Of cour she had to be a heavy sleeper. "B-Rabbit...?" She shot up, hitting his chin in the process. He made a mental note to lean back at all times when she was asleep on his shoulder.

"Oww..." she rubbed her head, the eye on the side she was rubbing closed, "What was that for? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Ah...ahaha....um, I actually wasn't expecting you too to jump up like that," Oz replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "And I thought you'd want to sleep in your bed...or at least let me move a bit..."

Alice blushed. "Y-you mean I...I fell asleep on you?" She sat down on her knees, her hands folding around in her lap as she looked down, attempting to hide her face from him. And of course it worked, because that hair just had the ability to cover her face when needed. Half of him wondered if she'd decided to style it that way just for that reason.

"Well...Break's story _was_ pretty boring. I almost nodded off too."

Her head shot up suddenly, a sort of mild fury in her eyes, "It's the clown's fault! Where is he!? And the seaweed head too!!?"

Oz chuckled. Alice was just something else sometimes. Her mind was a little simple when it came to these things. "He left about a half hour ago with Gil. And it's not his fault. You _did_ fall my way instead of the other side of the couch..." he grinned as the blush came back. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I-uh..." Alice fiddles around her suddenly jumbled mind for a retort, "Hey! That's no way a manservant should talk to his master!!" she hit him on the top of his head with a fist, but he just laughed, causing him to get a foot in his face (though how she could manage that while kneeling was beyond him). "Shut up!" She crossed her arms over her chest and resumed her knee-sitting position in a pout.

Oz grinned. This was going to be a fun day...

"Alice-chan is so cute when she's flustered~"

"W-what!?!" She looked at him in disbelief, another blush coming to cheeks.

"Alice-chan is so cute when she says 'W-what!?~"

"OZ! YOU STUPID MANSERVANT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT!!" She tackled him, which ended up becoming an awkward looking position by the end of it. Oz half expected Gilbert to walk into the room and catch them like this, but knowing Break, he'd have Gil occupied for a good two hours or so, giving him more than enough time to pick on poor Alice. It wasn't really picking on, more learning what made her get riled up.

He grabbed her wrists, keeping her hands away from his throat, while she attempted to put all her weight onto her arms in a vein attempt to get to it. Of course the future Vessalius duke would have to strong, though.

"Oz...stop fighting back!" she growled while still pushing as much weight as possible to her arms.

"Alright." He stopped holding her off, causing Alice to fall flat onto his chest. She made a "ungh" like sound upon contact and then turned her head up to glare at the smirking boy,

"You did that on purpose!"

"You told me, 'Oz stop fighting back!'" he increased the pitch of his voice to sound more like Alice's, though it was an epic failure, before switching back to his own, "and I did just as my master commanded."

Alice banged her head down against his chest as if she were face palming herself. _Stupid manservant..._

Oz sighed, "Alice-chan is so hard to please sometimes~"

"OZ! I AM NOT!" she made for his throat again, but he ended up wrapping his arms around her small frame, trapping her down. It took her a few seconds to realize their position, and when she did Alice created her own shade of red. "Oz...let go. Now."

He frowned, "Alice-chan doesn't like me!"

"I—no! Of course I like you! I have to, you're my manservant!"

He looked downcast slightly, "Is that the only reason you like me?" he asked quietly, his grip loosening. Alice made a surprised sound, and looked at Oz in a concerned matter. He really did look saddened by that statement.

"Oz?" he looked at her that same way she'd looked at him a few days ago on the balcony when she'd asked what they were. Just serious looking for an honest answer. He hadn't really given her a direct answer, but she was compelled to give him one. She lowered her gaze, his tie becoming of increasingly entrancing interest.

"N-no. It's not the only reason. You're...special. To me. I mean, the seaweed head probably thinks you're special too but...I..." she trailed off, a lump forming at her throat. She gave her head a slight shake. She was a chain, bound to end up back in Abyss whether she wanted to or not. If she told him how she really felt..and he felt the same way.... Alice knew they were past that, but it was just the thought that she'd end up hurting him more if they got into this that bugged her.

"Alice?"

"I..." her mind raced for some sort of excuse. Some sort of statement that would pull him away from any ideas that would imply her real feelings. "I...find you special because you've always been there for me since we met. Even when you had no proof I'd help you, or I wouldn't kill you, you still saved me. It...felt alright. Good. Great. I liked it..." her gloved hands clenched at his shirt and she buried her face into his shirt, not caring what it looked like from anyone's perspective.

Oz smiled and tightened his grip around the girl. He saw through that, but if she didn't want to act on it yet, he'd leave it for now. 'For now' being a few minutes, of course. "You know...you're very special to me, too. Break told me to pay more attention to you, so I did...and I never noticed how warped up I was in my own problems that I didn't notice yours. Even after you told me how scared you are to be alone...I still didn't notice. Heh heh... I guess I'm apologizing, huh?"

She looked up confused, the tears that had threatened to come out just a few moments ago gone, "Oz?"

He sat up, forcing her to move along with him, until they were both in a kneeling position. Alice repeated her last question, but Oz just smiled in reply. "Alice is special because she's the sun to me, and I want to know if I can be her knight, even if I'm not really fit for the task and I can't do as great a job as Jack or Chesire could do?"

"O-Oz?" she looked confused still, but she had that glint in her eye that said she was starting to understand. He took her hands in his and looked directly into her oddly coloured eyes.

"Will you let me be your knight, Alice?"

She gave a small nod in response, still staring at the emerald green colour that was focusing on her.

_~Hee~ Big sister's got a boyfriend!~_

Alice almost fell over, had Oz not caught her. Stupid twin! Why did she always pick the least opportune moments to barge in!?

"Alice!?"

"...I am going to _kill_ her!" Alice muttered in response. Oz looked confused, giving a cautious look at the potentially homicidal girl.

_He is _not_ my boyfriend! And seriously, how the hell can you talk to me!? Before we couldn't communicate at all! _

_~Alice....he just proposed to you. Obviously he is your boyfriend. And really it's just because our mental bond strengthened with the revelation of us being twins and gaining some memories...we use to communicate a lot back when Jack would still visit...~_

_He's NOT my boyfriend! If he was then I would've kissed him..._

_~You have, though, remember? It hadn't even been an hour before you did..._~

"Alice?? You look angry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Stupid twin...."

"Eh? Alyss is bothering you?"

Alice nodded, "It's fine though. I'm working on figuring out a way to block her out. She really needs to learn timing..."

Oz tilted his head to the side slightly, "What's she bothering you about?"

Alice's facial expression was priceless. Not only did her newly created shade of red come back, but so did pure terror and that expression that said "you don't want to know" too. "N-nothing! Forget I said anything. Um...I'm hungry. We have meat, right?"

_~Eh? Are you scared to show how you feel?~_

_NO! I just...ugh...no! SHUT UP!_

_~Alice is afraid...why is Alice always so afraid?~_

"I AM NOT!" she suddenly yelled before Oz could answer or react, she grabbed him down to her level and forced him into a kiss.

"Mmf!!" It didn't take long before he responded and returned it. It wasn't like the one they shared when they were making the contract. This one held meaning behind it, or at least a more important meaning. They didn't stop until Alice reluctantly pulled away out of breath.

_Happy? _

_~I have a picture of that cute moment.~_

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A PICTURE!?! YOU'RE IN ABYSS! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! _

_~Alice ...you overreact a lot....~_

_DO NOT!_

_~...~_

_...Fine. A little._

_~I'll settle for it.~_

Oz, being completely oblivious to what the twins conversation had been about, looked at Alice questioningly. She gave a soft sigh, attempting to ignore the ongoing argument in her head. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think she was going insane, but that would be disgraceful and all Chains would laugh at the infamous Blood Stained Black Rabbit.

"I uhm...we were arguing about how afraid I was to show how I felt so...I tried to prove her wrong...I-I'm sorry, I didn't...."

"It's fine. I understand. Alice can't really let something untrue about her go around, right?" He looked slightly depressed. Alice frowned slightly, before it came to her. He thought she kissed him simply because she wanted to prove that she wasn't afraid to do something. She gently hugged the boy, lightly pressing herself against him.

"Oz..I don't know what this 'love' and 'romance' thing is, but I know that when I think of you it's different from the seaweed head and the clown. It's different from Sharon, too. It's...warmer. I don't know if it's love, or something else, but...it felt right...that kiss...I don't know..."

The future duke sounded surprised, then he relaxed, returning the hug. He smiled and pulled her in closer. He was amazed at how they had so many moments like this, yet never came to the conclusion that they might actually be in a relationship more than friends.

"She's not bothering you still, is she?" he asked quietly.

Alice shook her head, "I'm setting rules for when she's allowed to interrupt. And right now is when she's never allowed to interrupt."

"Eh...maybe we'll just be really fluffy when she tries to interrupt. Scare her off."

"Huh? Fluffy? You mean really fuzzy and soft and puffy?"

"Eeeh....nooo....nevermind..."

"Oz..." Alice pulled back, crossed her arms across her chest, and glared. She was determined to know what this 'fluffy' of which he spoke of was. Maybe it was tasty...like how cook books say the dough should be fluffy. Yeah..that's it... Wait, he wanted her to eat him? Didn't she make it clear in the first week that she didn't eat people?

"Nyah~ Alice-chan is so cute when she pouts!!~"

"_OZ!_" She grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at his head. Oz barely dodged it, rolled off the couch, and made a run for it.

"Alice-chan is so cute when she's angry~~" He yelled over his shoulder.

"DAMMIT OZ, GET BACK HERE!!"

"Neeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~"

"OZ! I SAID GET BACK HERE! OBEY YOUR MASTER!"

"I'm _rebelling_~"

"OZ! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO REBEL! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"WAH! ALICE! PU-PUT IT DOWN! N-NO! ALICE! THAT'S GOING TO HU—OW!! OW STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!"

* * *

**o.o I'll let your imagination decide what she hit him with. Or where. Or how. **

**XD I actually didn't have a planned ending for this so I went with what my twisted mind decided to think of (yes, my mind has a mind of it's own), or planned to bring WoA in,**

**but I couldn't resist having someone come in and tease Alice about Oz XD**

**Please excuse my horrible puns too. I do indeed have horrible humor when it comes to these things.**

**Anyways.... *Gets a random santa clause hat, and a bag full of boxes which strategically look like presents* HAPPY BE-EARLIED CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!! :3 **

**^_^.**


End file.
